


The Things We Do For Love

by Amethyst_Hunter



Category: GetBackers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Motorcycles, how to destroy ridiculously expensive toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Hunter/pseuds/Amethyst_Hunter
Summary: What does a cranky transporter do when the girl of his dreams is in trouble? Cause even more trouble, of course!
Relationships: Akabane Kuroudo/Kudou Himiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> ~ A Ducati Panigale V4R is a VERY expensive motorcycle, averaging about $40,000 US dollars (the equivalent of almost 5 million in yen). So yeah, Hevn's right to be worried, LOL!
> 
> ~ I've always seen Hevn and Akabane as a kind of a pair of gossipy BFFs who occasionally get on each other's nerves, heh. This little ficlet just popped into my mind and I had to write it. :)

No one would ever have accused Kuroudo Akabane of sentimentality where other people were concerned; however, in spite of himself, over time he'd come to bear a certain fondness for a very few select and exclusive group of people, one of whom was currently the reason for his discomfiting predicament.

If Lady Poison could be said to have any faults - besides an overactive temper - it was this distressing propensity to become captured prey for enemies. Most of the time she found a way to wriggle out of it on her own, but every so often professional assistance from one's partners would be required, and so Akabane had reluctantly set foot inside the shop to purchase a few necessary items to aid him in his impromptu quest.

Fifteen minutes later he stood inside the garage of one of his usual clients, explaining with as little detail as possible why he'd come to collect on the favor she owed him as part of a payment for a past job she'd hired him for. Hevn stood in all her blonde bristling glory, tapping one candy-apple-red lacquered nail impatiently against the wall and flicking the fluffy tails of her peach bathrobe while she watched Akabane with distinct displeasure.

"So let me get this straight, Doctor Jackal. You want to interrupt my binge-watching marathon to tell me you've come to lay hands on my shiny brand-new, five-million-yen Panigale Ducati V4R, and I'm supposed to be okay with that?"

"No one said you had to like it," Akabane said as he removed his long black coat and put on the black leather jacket he'd bought from the accessory shop. "You're the only other person I know who has a vehicle that functions and isn't in hock for repairs or fines."

"What about your driver buddy, that Maguruma No-Brakes?"

"He's working the late shift tonight. Apparently the service has had a few of their regular drivers call off sick, so Gouzou decided to pick up the slack. He does have a family to feed, after all." Akabane shrugged as he took off his hat and began tying back his hair. "I trust this thing is already fully fueled?"

Hevn's scowl deepened. "Give me one good reason why I should let you take off with my custom expensive bike."

"I'll give you four," Akabane replied, lifting his closed fist, which began to bloom scalpels in swift succession.

They stared down one another for several moments. Finally Hevn sighed noisily. "Have you even ever driven a bike before?"

Akabane twitched his mouth with distaste at the gleaming motorbike. He was not about to tell the negotiator that the sum total of his vehicular operating experience amounted to riding shotgun with Mr. No-Brakes and commandeering the radio. "Lady Poison showed me what to do."

Hevn snorted at that. "That girl better be worth it," she grumbled as she tossed the keys over to Akabane.

He caught them and slipped them into one of his jacket pockets before scooping up his coat and hat, which he passed to Hevn. "Please hold on to these for a bit. I'll return later for them."

"You'd better. And you'd better not mess up my bike, either. I've heard stories about what tends to become of anyone or anything that you're around," she said as she stuffed the coat under one arm and unceremoniously plopped the hat onto a nearby wall peg.

Akabane studied his hands in the black leather riding gloves and flexed his fingers experimentally. Shouldn't be too hard to shoot knives through these, he decided. He buckled on the simple helmet and flung a glance at Hevn over his shoulder that was cold enough to drop the temperature in the garage by ten degrees.

"If I don't catch up to Lady Poison's kidnappers in time because of your shoddy wheels, a ruined motorcycle is going to be the least of your concerns." He slipped on a pair of ridiculously oversized goggles and put the key in the ignition to turn on the engine.

"At least try to bring it back in one piece," Hevn wheedled, scuffing her slippers on the garage floor. "I'm still making the payments on it!"

Akabane ignored her as he got on the bike and wheeled it to the front of the garage, waiting as Hevn tripped the switch to open the main door. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the rearview side mirror and his lips thinned. This was worse than getting lost in one of Ginji-kun's ridiculous escapades.

The helmet's chin strap cut uncomfortably into his jaw. Akabane paused to adjust it, thankful for the rumbling engine that muffled his quietly-growled profanity. Why did these things always have to happen to him? Lady Poison was so lucky she had him to look after her... At least the indignity of this would be more than made up for when he got to hunt down his erstwhile partner's kidnappers and make them compensate him properly for all this rubbish.

Hevn stood to the side, watching him with an eagle eye. "Is she really all that important a mission? I thought sour jobs always bored you," she called out to him.

Akabane tried the throttle on the bike and was satisfied when it answered with a robust snarl. He fixed the negotiator with a look. "I'm about to ride a bloody contraption commonly referred to in emergency rooms everywhere as a 'donor-cycle' at a hideously reckless speed across miles of highway populated by drivers who can't be trusted to walk straight on a sidewalk because they're glued to their cellular devices. What do you think?"

Hevn shook her head and managed a wry chuckle as she watched him barrel out of the garage and into the night. "The things we do for love," she mused aloud. "At least Himiko will get some nice eye candy out of this." She had to admit, Akabane did present an appealing portrait in snug jeans and leather jacket. Even if they both knew his talent for driving was about as strong as his wish to avoid bloodshed.

Reminded of the purpose of Akabane's surprise visit, Hevn's mouth drooped and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh lords, what have I done, letting that man swipe my bike!" She sighed and went inside to find her phone and call the dealership. The one time when she actually saw a fat commission from her agents, and it was very likely going to be demolished by Hurricane Jackal before the night was out.

Lady Poison had _better_ realize what a lucky girl she was to have such a devoted man.

~~


End file.
